


Broken Dreams

by Aaronlisa



Category: Dark Shadows (1991)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: And then she is falling.





	Broken Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Set when Victoria spends the night at Barnabas' house in Josette's bedroom.

She feels as if someone is _always_ watching her. 

Especially when she is in the old house on the estate. And the unpleasant feeling takes away from the earlier feeling of finally finding a place where she belongs that she had felt upon her arrival in Collinsport. Although she still feels a connection to the house, to the family and even to Barnabas, something has changed. Something has turned that first feeling of connection into a mockery. She now feels as if her life is threatened by an unseen force. 

When Barnabas first suggested that she spend the night and sleep in Josette's former bedroom, it had seemed like a romantic notion. As if she and Barnabas were more than just doppelgangers for the lovers. Like they were actually Josette and Barnabas reincarnated and given another change to love one another again. It had felt like she was given the opportunity to fix a horrible wrong. However the reality of sleeping in Josette's former chamber had been anything but peaceful or romantic. Instead of dreaming sweetly of Barnabas, Victoria had been plagued by nightmares. 

At one point, she had dreamt that Barnabas had entered her room to seduce her. And although she had daydreamed about their relationship progressing from the innocent attraction, Barnabas had turned into a blood thirsty monster intent on devouring her. Victoria had been paralysed with fear as his sweet and gentle kisses had turned sharp and deadly. She had been powerless at fighting him when he had changed. 

The nightmare had rapidly changed until she was wearing a long, flowing white gown as she ran through an endless corridor as a monster chased her. The monster growled and panted behind her and no matter how fast or how far she ran, he was just behind her. A scream was torn from her throat as she ran because she knew that the monster was Barnabas. No longer a gentle and kind man but a feral beast of a monster. 

Finally the hallway ends and standing before her is a forbidding looking blonde woman who she has never seen in her life but one that she feels a connection to. The woman looks at her in anger and Victoria feels guilty for some crime that she knows she committed even if she doesn't know what it is. The monster behind her lags at the vision of the woman. His growls become deeper and more fearsome as the blonde woman points to a door that wasn't there a moment ago and Victoria opens it in a panic. 

Suddenly she is outside with peals of the blonde woman's malicious laughter ringing in her ears as she continues to run from Barnabas who is pleading for her to stop. Her feet hurt from the rocky path but she keeps running even as she nears the cliff. She runs off of it unable to stop and then she is falling, falling, falling...

Victoria wakes up with a gasp. For a moment, she feels as if she is being engulfed by the angry frozen water. Until she realizes that she is in Josette's former bedroom. There is an overwhelming sense that someone is watching her and for a moment she thinks that it is the blonde woman from her dream. She whispers a name but it is impossible. She writes it off as a foolish fancy born from the nightmare. 

She wraps herself up underneath the blankets and tries to go back to sleep. She tries to tell herself that she is safe but she feels anything but safe or secure. In the morning, she will be grateful to escape Barnabas' house and the broken dreams of Josette and the first Barnabas. 

((END))


End file.
